Antique Shop on Broadway
by Switchy
Summary: Chance (Spots son) investigates an old shop on Broadway.... Hey... read it... you'll be able to describe it better then I can. RR PLEASE! Oh, theres a petition link in there to get Newsies in theaters again. hehehe
1. Prologue

Antique Shop on Broadway: Prologue  
  
In the early 1800's, witchcraft was a fear that dwelt in the hearts of Christians everywhere. To be publicly accused was to burn at the stake. To be publicly involved was to burn at the stake. Neighbors kept searchful yet silent eyes open. However, to accuse one of witchcraft one had to know what it was. A time of terror, deception, and the spilling of innocent blood.  
  
By the early 1900's, it wasn't as heavily believed. Some thoughts towards fantasy and magic had changed. But this isn't a story about the thoughts of fantasy and magic, this is a story about the reality of pixies and sprites, of stardust, and above all, of true magic. 


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Beginnings

The Antique Shop on Broadway: Chapter 1- Strange beginnings  
  
A small scraggly boy ran through the streets of New York. His floppy brown hair blew back in the breeze and his bright blue eyes were alert. Not too far behind him a young woman with waist length blond hair was racing after him.  
  
"Chance I'm gonna kill you!" The boy's reaction was laughter. An old woman was sweeping off her rug outside of her door and her attention was drawn to the young boy. Just as he was about to race past her, her hand shot out and grabbed Chance's red suspenders. Despite his squirming, her grip was firm. The blonde slowed, panting, and tightly grabbed his arm. "Michael Conlon when I'm through with you you're gonna wish you were never born!" she shouted.  
  
"Are you sure you're being fair to your son?" The old woman said calmly. "Really Miss Turner-"  
  
"Excuse me but I'll decide on what's right and wrong for MY son. Thank you for helping." she replied shortly. "And I'm married thank you." The woman just shook her head and went back into her store. The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled her son back towards the lodging house.  
  
"SPOT!" A head poked out of their room.  
  
"Yea Cass?"  
  
"Your kid just made me run laps around the city tryin to catch him." she said shortly. Spot sighed and looked at Chance, who bit his lip and pulled away from Jackal.  
  
"Chance why do you make me be mean to you?"  
  
"Daddy-" Spot sent him a look that made him stop. He watched Jackal approach him and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"So what's this little guy gone through already?"  
  
"Well you can probably judge by his face." Spot beckoned to Chance, who hesitantly toddled over. He kneeled and cupped the boy's chin, running a finger lightly over his cheek, which was bright red. He stood.  
  
"Chance, I'se disappointed in you. Are ya really that disrespectful? Does ya mom desoirve to be treated like dis? Do ya not care about her feelin's? Jackal snorted and walked into their room. Spot watched her, then returned his gaze to Chance. "Spade, you stayin hea?"  
  
"Yeah. Want me to watch him?"  
  
"Yeah, he ain't allowed to leave da bunkroom." He turned in and shut the door. Jackal was laying down on her stomach. He laid down next to her resting his head on her shoulder. "Jackal...."  
  
"He hates me. My own fucking son hates me." Spot rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think you'se blowin it outta proportion." she sat up and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Well I don't! Spot that child has an iron will set against mine! He NEVER listens to me. You always get respect. He hates me!" Spot sighed and wrapped his arms around her remaining silent. "See! I'm a bad parent! And you didn't do anything! Nothing and he listens to you!" She flopped her head down in the pillow. "What's more, some old bat called me turner!" Spot's eyebrows raised.  
  
"How'd she know your last name? Jackal shrugged, not lifting her head from the pillow. "I guess it don't matter. Jackal you ain't a bad muddah." She snorted into the pillow.  
  
"Easy for you to say. Your kids all love you."  
  
"The triplets don't hate you." he pointed out. She rolled onto her side and brought a hand up to his cheek.  
  
"Yeah but my first kid does. I know you're trying to make me feel better. It won't work. I should-"  
  
"Say 'quit' and I'll smack ya." She laughed humorlessly. "I mean it!"  
  
"Fine I quit with Chance."  
  
"Not allowed. You'se been denied." she tickled his side playfully. "Hey!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Conlon?" she smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing a cigar off of his dresser. She lit it up and took it from him, taking a long drag.  
  
"Eh screw it. Ain't worth fightin for.' She fell on her back laughing.  
  
"That's a first. THE Spot Conlon backing down from a fight.  
  
"Boirn in hell."  
  
******* 


	3. Chapter 2 Mending the Broken

Tabloid, Spade, Jinx, and Jackal were seated around a poker table playing bs. Spot was on the floor playing with Chance.  
  
"Four aces." Tabloid said flatly, pulling four cards from his hand, and putting them on the center pile. Jackal grinned.  
  
"Tab, you're fulla shit. BS." she stated. Tab flipped the four cards over to reveal an ace from each suit. She took a card from her hand and turned it between her fingers. It was in fact an ace of hearts.  
  
"Aright who's cheatin?" Spade said. Tabloids face was red. Spade stood up. "Look, I ain't playin with cheatin skum." He began collecting his cards, putting the aces aside. He straightened the deck out, then examined the two heart aces. He held one up to Tabloid. "This ain't mine." Spot snorted at Tabloids baffled expression. Jinx snatched Spade's ace and pointed to the two pinpricks in the upper right corner. Jackal rolled her eyes and stood, walking away from the table. She went into Spot's room and brought out Ariana and Torin. Chance growled quietly, then smiled and walked over to his parents.  
  
"Mommy, play with me." He said insistently, tugging on her shirt. She shrugged him off.  
  
"In a little bit Chance." she replied non-commitedly. He stomped his foot and went over to Spot, who was rocking Torin in his arms. He tried to crawl into his fathers lap, but Spot stopped him.  
  
"Chance, just wait a minute okay? When Sean's asleep whaddaya say we go down to da docks?" Chance sighed and went downstairs. He went outside and started walking down the street. 'Stupid bruddahs and sistah.' he thought to himself. He looked at the stores as he passed them, then stopped in front of the store where the lady'd stopped him. He walked in and his bright eyes widened. There were things that he'd never seen before. Horses with wings, faeries and... He stopped in front of a scaled lizard with majestic wings and gleaming red eyes.  
  
"That is a dragon." He immediately stood and turned. "Hello Chance." She smiled warmly.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked softly.  
  
"My name is Araya." He started fidgeting nervously and went back to browsing her merchandise. He began edging to the door, and the feel of her eyes watching him burned into his back. She smiled again. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He stopped and turned, a defiled look on his face.  
  
"I ain't scared a nothin lady." He said, his chin held up defiantly. Her smiled widened and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"You're afraid of being forgotten, of your mother not loving you. You're angry at her for not being what you want her to be." A look of sheer hatred crossed his face, and he turned and swept the porcelain and glass figures on the shelf to the floor, reveling in the echoing shatter. Her face hardened and she walked to the door and locked it, pocketing the key. She looked at him harshly and picked up her phone.  
  
"Heya Kloppy what's ya mattah?" Jack said as Kloppman entered the room.  
  
"Jackal, you'se got a call." She looked at him curiously and walked down behind him to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she inquired.  
  
"Hello Miss Turner." Her eyes widened. "This is the New York police station. We-" She slammed down the phone and jumped up the stairs.  
  
"Hi guys, gotta run!!!" she said, grabbing her black hat and racing down the stairs, not even waiting for Spot. He and Raven followed anyway though. She ran out the door to find the lodging house surrounded by police. Two approached her and she flipped out her knife. They took out their batons and continued. She slashed the air warningly in front of one, then Raven came out with Spot.  
  
"JACKAL!" Her head turned at her name and she was immediately bashed over the head. She fell to the ground in a crumpled, unconscious heap. Spot leapt at the men who were attempting to pull her away. Both Raven and Spot took them down, but found themselves seized from behind.  
  
"KELLEY!" Spot shouted, elbowing his attacker in the ribs, then slugging him in the eye. A mixture of Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies piled out of the lodging house. Police were demounting and joining the newly began brawl. Five were on both Spot and Jack, and slowly they were successfully restraining them. A tall officer seized Jackals body and threw it over his shoulder. All motion stopped at a sudden gunshot. Coda stood, pistol in hand, at an opening of the arch of horses.  
  
"What the hells goin' on hea? Put her down!" he said sharply to the police officer.  
  
"Sir I will have to ask you to relieve yourself of your firearm."  
  
"And I will have to decline." He walked towards the man. "Once again, put her down." Spot struggled against the man holding his arms. He growled as the man shrugged her off, letting her fall to the ground. Coda looked down at her, then back up at him and with his free hand punched him hard across the face ignoring the blood on his fist. She groaned and started moving. |Spot shoved his way free and| |went to her side. |  
  
"Jackal, Cass, you okay? Say somethin!" She laughed lightly.  
  
"Oh look Spot, there are two of you!" Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"If that were true New York would be in for hell." Oracle said laughing. All the attention turned to her. "What it's TRUE! Come on TWO Spot Conlons?!?!?!" Pie clasped his hand over her moth and sent an apologetic look to Spot, who was picking Jackal up.  
  
"What did you want?" Coda said to the constable that'd knocked her out.  
  
"To tell her that her bastard son-" Jackal shoved her way out of Spot's arms and attacked him with both Raven and Oracle at her side. Spot was standing in shock.  
  
""You NEVER say that again!" She repeatedly slammed her fist into his face.  
  
"Talk about anger management issues." Race muttered to Blink and Swifty. Jake walked up to Race and looked him in the eye.  
  
"If you'se gonna make a comment, make it when nobody who cares can hear it." he said quietly, then slugged Race and walked back inside. Swifty shook his head.  
  
"That boy's hooked." Race grimaced.  
  
"You tell me this now." Swifty shrugged.  
  
"You didn't ask." When there was silence, they looked up to see the mob of newsies chasing after the police on horses. "Oh god."  
  
*****  
  
Jackal was laying on the cot staring at the ceiling. She looked over and saw Spot's face pressed against the bars. She sat up and the guard unlocked her door letting Spot in. He took her in a hug.  
  
"Denton bailed us out. again."  
  
"Judge ain't letting me get bailed. Stuck here for a good month." Spot looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Jackal. he extended it to two." She pulled away from him and punched a wall. She examined her now split knuckles and started sucking on the blood. "And Chance-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! THAT CHILD IS THE REASON I'SE HEA! IF HE DIDN'T GO LOSE IT IN THAT SHOP I WOULDN'TA THOUGHT I WAS CAUGHT!" He hit her across the face and shoved her.  
  
"CASSANDRA SHUT YA MOUTH!" She glared at him but said nothing. She laid down on the cold, hard cot and started once again up at the ceiling. "cass- "  
  
"Go away." He shrugged.  
  
"Fine. Be a bitch We was gonna break ya out. Screw that." He waved the guard over, who unlocked the cell door. "Bye Cass." His footsteps echoed down the hall.  
  
"Hey, hey you. new goil!" She sat up on her elbows and looked across the bars to see a dark girl. Both her skin and hair were dark, and her eyes were a sparkling forest green. "Your name Cassa-"  
  
"Jackal."  
  
"Puck. What ya in for?"  
  
"None a ya business." Puck continued staring at her insistently. "My pathetic excuse for a son broke fifty bucks worth of porcelain. When they called I thought they were tracking me."  
  
"Lemme guess, notorious pickpocket?" Jackal yawned nodding. "Where'd he break it?"  
  
"This store called 'The five pointed Star." The girl grinned. "What?"  
  
"My grandmuddah owns dat store. Lived ovah there all my life."  
  
"That woman's white.."  
  
"Your point?" Puck said aggressively.  
  
"Nevermind.  
  
"Gimme one hair off your head." Jackal looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Puck said, reaching across the narrow hall. Jackal did as she was asked, then watched her examine it.  
  
"You'se cursed. You'se a wanderer. Always have been. Ya great-great-great grandmuddah stole from a gypsy. Now her descendants are takin' revenge out on ya family line."  
  
"How in the flaming hells of this world do you know that?" Puck giggled.  
  
"You're the one of legend. Of my family legend."  
  
"What?! You're insane." She laid back down.  
  
"You can't stay with him can you?? It drives you mad being in one place for too long. You've been here for around four years off and on now. It gets to you everyday. You've turned to drinking and drugs to get past it."  
  
"Who are you!?!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?  
  
WEEEEEEEEE Look Ravy, look oracle, look sapphy, and LOOK READERS! I GOT ANOTHER CHAPPY! YAYS! I'm about to update hooded crow too.. Gonna finish that one shortly I got a HUGE massive update for it comin up in like, ten minutes.  
  
Love you all and reviews are welcome!  
  
~Jackal  
  
BTW I don't own newsies, I just own the five pointed star. Hehehehe and no I am in no way shape or form insulting/joking around with wiccans. I do respect them as well as Christians, Buddhists, Islamics, muslims, and every other religion out there.  
  
BYES FOR NOW! 


	4. Chapter 3 The Lost and Alone

Chapter 3- Finding Answers Spot walked towards the Manhattan Lodging house. He walked in and nodded to Kloppman in acknowledgement. He climbed the stairs and entered the bunkroom.   
  
"Hey Jack, where's Raven?" Jack nodded to Oracles room. "Thanks." He strode over to the door and knocked, then walked in. Raven took one glance at him.   
  
"Whats wrong Spottie-boy?"   
  
"I hit her." He crossed the floor and sat down.   
  
"You hit Jackal?!" She repeated in disbelief. "What the hell were you thinking?" She cuffed his head. "She was rantin about Chance fa nothin! He's my son damnit! Hers too!" Raven rolled her eyes.   
  
"So you hit her?" Spot growled in response. "Well, I'd say good job, but well, cvome to think of it, good job. About time someone did." Spot's jaw almost hit the floor. "What?! You know as well as I do what kind of tempers on that goil!"   
  
"Yeah, but that's beside the point. She's still my-"   
  
"Girlfriend? Notice, not wife, not fiance, GIRLFRIEND." He glared at her again and was promptly ignored. "See, the difference between the two is the commitment level. Jacka nd I-"   
  
"Have been married on and off for long periods of time throughout your first year of quite unblissful marriage." He chuckled at her scowl. "Hell, I don't think that even Jackal and I've been broken up as often." She burst into a fit of laughter, then fell to the floor almost crying. They heard a call from the bunkroom, and as Spot walked past her, he kicked her. She tried to retaliate, but her body shook from the continuous laughter. She followed him into the bunkroom. Brooklyn newsies were piling in, including Chance, who toddled over to his father.   
  
"Spot," She managed between laughter. "That's gotta be the biggest load of bullshit I've evah hoird." Jack slipped his arms around her from behind and nibbled at her ear. "Not the time Jackey-boy." she teased. He pretended to pout. Spot snorted.   
  
"Oh don't worry Jackey-boy, you'll get ass soon enough." They laughed, but Raven had a fire in her eye.   
  
"You implyin somethin oh great Spot Conlon?" A chorus of boys 'oo'd' at them.   
  
"I was just-" Raven cut him short. She pushed out of Jacks arms and shoved Spot.   
  
"You was just what? Huh? Implyin that I'm a slut." He shoved her back harder.   
  
"Don't even start with me Raven." She once again shoved and was shoved. "Don't Start!" he ordered, then turned to join his newsies. Endless mutters that the boys hadn't even bothered to quiet echoed through the room, especially as Raven threw a punch to his back. He caught her wrist, twisted her arm behind her back, then slammed her to the floor face down. "I told you. Don't start." She writhed in vain against him.   
  
******   
  
Two days later, Jackal still sat locked up in the jail house Puck had vanished, so she'd been left completely alone. She heard her door slide open.   
  
"Aright you, get out." The guard said firmly. She quirked an eyebrow and didn't move. He sighed impatiently. "A Mr. Conlon paid your bail. You're free to go, now GO!" A smile spread wide across her face and she swung her legs off of the bed and quickly left the cell.   
  
"Spo- nevermind.' She stood face to face with a tall dark man. He had shoulder length curly balck hair and hte darkest eyes imagineable. But this face wasn't new to her, he had be4en her first love. "Coda." His lips tugged up at the corners.   
  
"You sound so enthused to see your savior." The constable cleared his throat and Coda offered his arm to Jackal. "Shall we?" She rolled her eyes. He took her hand and walked ehr out. Once free she pulled her hand back and turned towards brooklyn and began walking. "You do know he's not going to take you back in?" She stopped and muttered something. "Hmmm?"   
  
"CanIstaywithyouforafewdays?" Coda blinked. "Oh come on you bailed me out!"   
  
"Aright." She followed him through the streets to his flat on Columbus. After shutting the door, he studied her carefully. She wore loose pants and a flowing shirt. Her blond spiral curls fell over one shoulder. It was only then did he notice she was staring right back at him. Both were a little startled by the sudden knock on the door. He pointed to an armchair. "Sit." he answered the door. "Butch." He let in a solidly built boy who looked to be 17 or 18. He also had dark eyes, pale skin, and straight shoulder length blond hair. He eyed Jackal, who looked away uncomfortably.   
  
"She's with me." Coda placed a protective arm around her shoulders as he sat on the arm of the chair. "So what do you want?"   
  
"I need four." Coda stood and went to a cabinet, opened a drawer, and pulled out four needles.   
  
"Who's payin? Ya bettah not say Samantha or Beth eitha."   
  
"Cheryl?" Coda nodded, then showed him to the door. He locked it and turned back to his guest.   
  
"So who's this Cheryl?" Jackal asked nonchalantly. He stood towering over her with a small grin.   
  
"Is that jealousy I see?" She scowled and got up in his face.   
  
"Not on your life." He put his hands on her hips.   
  
"Really now?" He muttered in her ear. Her breathing increased and her mouth was met by his.   
  
"Coda... it's not right, Spot..." He kissed her again.   
  
**********  
  
"She's whea?!" Spot's eyes flashed as Diver explained exactly who'd bailed Jackal out.  
  
"She's been there a few days now." He said quite calmly.  
  
"Five bucks says' she's fucked him." Raven said, purposely loud enough to annoy Spot.  
  
"Raven shut ya fuckin mouth or get out and don't come back." He said, his voice sharp and deadly, like the blade of a knife. Her eyes bulged, as did the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. Spot rarely ever even threatened to throw someone out of Brooklyn. He sat on a dock support and leaned on his cane. Jack stood nearby, both arms around Raven, though now he frowned at her. Spot took a deep breath. "I'm going to Coda's." His right hand man Tabloid stood up. "Alone."  
  
********  
  
He knocked on Codas door. When no one answered, he kicked it open.  
  
"Coda." He called. He heard rustling in the door to his left, so he went in. "Coda."  
  
"What do you want?" was Codas hungover reply.  
  
"I'd settle for my goil." He said expectantly.  
  
"She ain't hea. I donno whea she is. Get out."  
  
"Coda I ain't playin games! Whea is she?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! SHE'S BEEN GONE SINCE YESTERDAY!" Safe to say, Spot left, but until after slugging Coda. He angrily crossed the floor and left. As he turned from closing the door, he was startled by an upside down face. She was hanging by her legs off of the stairs above them.  
  
"Who da hell are you?" She tweaked his nose and giggled. "What the hell?"  
  
She flipped down and landed in front of him. Her long braids nearly smacked him in the face. She was donned in an African tunic that went to her mid thigh, and had a tie around her waist. Underneath she wore loose pants and bare feet.  
  
"Hiya Spot Conlon!!" She said giggling. "I know where a jackal hides. She hides with a Coyote and a Wolf. Puck is watching this Jackal with great interest."  
  
"Puck?"  
  
"Yes?" Spot looked at her puzzled, but a dawning of realization came over him.  
  
"You're Puck." She nodded ecstatically. "Where is she?"  
  
"She? Who is this 'she' you speak of?  
  
"My JACKAL!"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Conlon won't ask nicely. Puck won't tell." Spot growled at her.  
  
***********  
  
And that concludes this update for now. I have so many stories, and I just started two more thanks to darling old raven!  
  
Any readers who want a cameo or two in my newest fic 'Find a rose no one has ever seen' (murder fic) please just list your newsie name, age, possible boy, and you will be seen!  
  
Kk.  
  
Raven, you owe me big you know that?  
  
Oh and ALL OF YOU READERS ALL AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!  
  
- bin/linkrd?_lang=EN&lah=f3b21a24280a7fa3c585160a33d00f70&lat=1067869337&hm__ _action=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2ePetitionOnline%2ecom%2fseizeday%2fpetition%2ehtml  
  
I started it only a little while ago, no it's not popular yet, but it needs advertising. So please, and yes, I'm begging, put this in your authors notes too so it will spread spread spread!  
  
Because, at 775 signatures, Disney will actually consider it. KK?  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT  
  
Love ya sapphy, oracle, tabloid, and raven. . . well, not so much raven right now. . . but it's her own fault so it's okay. 


End file.
